The Second Coming
by Crusio
Summary: Albus Dumbledore desired something more so than the destruction of Lord Voldemort. Even if he could never witness whether or not his plan came into fruition. He hoped in death that Harry Potter will forever be remembered in history books as more than the Boy-Who-Lived. AliveFred Rated T Until i see reason to change it.


Chapter One: Epiphany.

_**Two years prior:**_

Parchment were scattered about on the desk in an untidy fashion, as Albus Dumbledore tried to make sense of his current predicament. On several parchment they consisted notes regarding Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and his Death Eaters. On another parchment, notes and suspicions gathered on young Draco Malfoy's actions this year. On the remaining few parchment, the dreams, beliefs, strengths and flaws, of Harry James Potter were scribbled on. Albus believed in all his years as Headmaster, the school days of Harry Potter were one of the wildest and unbelievable times of his long life. It would have seem far too coincidental that Tom Marvolo Riddle chose Harry Potter's timely return to the wizardry world and match it with his attempt to return as well. Although supplying the attempts to return, his return fell in to a year where Albus Dumbledore felt that, unbeknown to young Harry, his magical aura was beginning to flourish and grow more rapidly. Albus unearthed that Lord Voldemort made artifacts of great importance his soul's vessels.

Albus spent the previous two weeks reviewing the contents of his pensive and for all certainty he discovered the location of another Horcrux. It was also known to Albus that Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes under the impression that seven was a powerful number. Although he did not understand how that would come into play. Does it help the defense mechanism of the Horcruxes? If so, with the destruction of two of the seven Horcruxes make the balance of Horcruxes, five – and thus the defenses of the Horcruxes return the natural strength? Albus opened his drawer in his desk and pulled out two objects he knew were Horcruxes – His diary, and his family ring. With the dual exception of them both his possessions, and finding them to be of incredible importance, he couldn't draw up another connection. However, thinking upon the events that transpired years ago with Bob Odgen, and the events come to pass in the Chamber of Secrets, he believed that something that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, would fall into the category of possible Horcruxes, however which of his possessions would be a hard gamble, and he wouldn't go around and hunt and destroy every priceless artifact that once belonged to Salazar Slytherin, no – that would only alert Lord Voldemort of his intentions, and surely, Albus Dumbledore did not want that. Albus searched three unlikely but possible locations to which Voldemort would hide such a valuable artifact, but it was as he suspected. But he finally ruled out one he knew for certainty held a Horcrux.

Then there is the issue of Draco Malfoy and the Death Eaters, Albus knew from the earlier confrontation with Sybil Trelawney that Draco will accomplish, what he was set upon to accomplish, and suspected it was only a matter of time before Severus Snape had to fast-forward his untimely death in hope that young Draco could see that the candy in his mouth was far too bitter, and to spit it out and pop in a sweeter candy much to his liking. Whatever Draco was doing in the Room of Requirement, Albus had only a few days to retrieve the Horcrux from the cave. The headmaster decided this was the only chance he had to show Harry what to expect when searching for Horcruxes. Albus compiled the parchment into two piles, one consisting his written knowledge on Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, and the other of Draco and Harry. He quickly cast a mild Incendio burning the pile on latter pile and leaned back into his armchair. Albus pinched the bridge of his nose while Fawkes sang a sad melody.

"Fawkes – My treasured friend. Should my suspicions be true, soon – My path of this adventure shall come to a halt. My misdeeds, and virtue shall be weighed, and I shall emark on the new adventure that awaits." Fawkes continued to sing his sad melody for a few seconds more, then switched to a melody to one which Albus believed to be hope.

Albus considered just that. He believed Harry Potter was exactly that, the new hope, the new light that shone down onto the world of magic. Albus constructed the moments he had with the young man, and the ones he saw on the sidelines. Harry most desired a family – of warmth. He believed that Harry will soon far surpass his own and the strength of Lord Voldemort. He believed the Priori Incantatem in his fourth year was widely misunderstood. Although, Albus only shared partial of effects of the Priori Incatatem with Harry, he personally believed they have to have similar strengths, to be able to achieve. The vanquisher of Gellert Grindelwald, came to terms that he had wronged Harry. Like his childhood friendship with Grindelwald he believed the childhood that he imposed upon Harry Potter to be of grave mistake. It took him years to realize and had only realized the previous fortnight after reviewing his thoughts on Harry to finally come to terms with that. Dumbledore also realized he was strikingly close to creating another Dark Lord. Their early lifestyle, and background were immeasurably similar. Both were Half-bloods, and both knew no love and affection growing up, and had every reason to be bitter and vent off that hatred onto the wizarding world that caused it. Whether he would join Voldemort or start his own army to eliminate the competition was not something Albus would choose between. Albus knew that was what drew Harry to have a similar wand. He wondered if Harry Potter was the jackpot. Anyone who would have such a situation would be incredibly bitter with the world. Or, whether it was a situation of two wrongs, that made a right. Albus quickly pushed the thought aside. The coming of two wizarding wars and the deaths of hundreds was hardly a right. Whatever it was, Albus suspected he had only lucked out on young Harry. Harry Potter had magic neither Albus or Voldemort had, that is the magic of purity. Pure, untainted magic. However, Albus knew a piece of Voldemort found comfort in the using Harry's scar as a retreat, but should that be removed, his magic will be untainted. The older brother of Aberforth's magic was long tainted in his involvements that led to the condition that befell his sister. Albus sighed. History only granted one such individual who held magic that was untainted, and that was Merlin. While the four founders were indeed virtuous, which led them to create a school for magical young ones, they were tainted in some way. History only exhibited the good qualities in the four founders, and as Headmaster, Albus had read their journals, and knew they too held regrets and misdeeds. Merlin was indeed magically powerful, however it wasn't overly so like what the populous would like to believe, no – what really made him a figure for the text books were his his deeds. Merlin went on to do great virtues, as had Harry. The rescuing of Ginerva Weasley was a great example. Many find fault in Harry's hero complex, but Albus never did. . . Suddenly, Albus jolted up in his seat. The epiphany struck him. Harry James Potter could be the next Merlin. Harry has already done great selfless acts. Albus Dumbledore would wager his soul that it would continue as it has. Harry held the fortune of luck, he would carry out such selfless acts, and survive to do another. Harry inheriting the Potter heirloom of his invisibility cloak – one of the three deathly hallows and the hallow that granted the humble of the three brothers a long life, to be strictly coincidental, but couldn't help but be assured that he would live a long life of helping those around him. Albus quickly sat up, he conjured up a clean piece of parchment and pulled out a quill and began to write.

**_My dearest brother,_**

**_I am to soon to be enveloped with the darkness of death. But I hope you could grant my last bearing of requests. My dear brother I understand of your anguish between you and I over our sister. The injustice I caused Arianna, tops the list of regrets I have in my life. But I wish to make amends to the wrongs I have done in my preserved life. I wish upon a world where there are no bigotry. For all those who bear the gift of magical abilities to be at ease with one another. For those with the gift of magic, to understand the ways of those who do not posses the gifts we do.I understand this to be a tall request, but the door has been closed for far too long and I believe that the key has come. I believe that Harry Potter is the very key which the community has lost. Should Harry Potter survive his confrontation with Lord Voldemort, like I believe he will, please enlighten him of what you view of the world and explain to him the illness that threatens our population. However, should he become victim to the misfortune of fate, I hope those who aid young Harry to finish what we have started. I will rest in ease, knowing I help cure the world of its illness. I hope this letter reaches you in belief that I shall not live to see the end of the week. I hope you view this letter, not as a request of the words of the brother that tore our family apart, but of the words spoken by someone who hopelessly grasp at the light in darkness. In hopes that I pull the light closer for those after me to grasp._**

**_Forever your brother,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

"Fawkes, please deliver this message to my brother at Hog's Head. Please come back after delivering the letter. Expect no response." Albus requested as he folded the letter in thirds, and tied a piece of string around it for Fawkes to get a hold of. Fawkes soar out the window to deliver his master's letter.

* * *

It has been three days since the letter and Albus received no response. Albus did not want a response from his older brother after all. He knew what the letter would consist of; Alberforth would demand it was not of his business nor concern, and he would express so in great or short length. Today was not the day he would think upon such trivial things. He determined tonight would be the night he sought after the Hocrux in the cave. Albus requested for Minerva to bring Harry Potter to his office. Albus had his head in his hands as a knock sounded more loudly in his ears than in reality. Composing himself Albus spoke;

"Come in, Harry" Harry Potter cautiously walked into the room.

"Good evening Headmaster." Harry greeted. Although the headmaster seemed his normal self Harry notice something distinctively off about this meeting. "Is something the matter?"

"I believe tonight to be the best time to allow you to accompany me to try to retrieve one of Tom's Hocruxes." Harry looked considerably confused, as well as determined.

"Sir, may I ask why I'm coming along? I mean, I'm more than willing to go. . . Just. . ." Harry trailed on.

"Ah. Quite alright. I think should we bring down Lord Voldemort I believe it would be beneficial if you should come along. Just look at my hand the last time I attempted to destroy one myself." As to explain, Dumbledore held up his hand that were black with illness. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I understand sir. When should we leave?"

"Right now."

"Now sir?"

"Yes. However I have some conditions." Dumbledore explained. "You should obey what I command on this trip. Make no mistake this is no leisure walk."

"Yes sir." Harry obliged.

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?" Albus began to interrogate.

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me and save yourself, you will do as I told?"

"I -" Harry trailed. Dumbledore merely waited, noticing the expression of pain and anguish on his face, until his response finally came. "Yes, sir."

"Please gather your invisibility cloak and meet me at the castle entrance." The headmaster scribbled something on a piece of parchment before handing it to Harry. "Show this to anyone who you happen to stumble upon."

"Yes, headmaster." Harry swiftly retreated the office.

Albus sighed as he too began to walk out the office.

"It is for the greater good."

_**Present:**_

Harry James Potter with a wand in each hand, relaxed his shoulders and looked up upon the skies while deafening noise roared in the background, cheering his name. Moments turned into minutes. Harry felt his legs begin to lose strength as Harry dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The limp outlines of Hermione and Ron came into view. Battered and dirtied.

"Mate, you done it! Voldemort's finally gone!" Ron exclaimed with a wide grin. A small cheer resounded to those in earshot. A small smile played at Harry's lips. Faces of people who were close to Harry, who's death Harry felt Voldemort was responsible for, came into mind. His parents, Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, and in an insane way – Snape.

"Yeah... Justice is finally served to the wicked." Harry said in a low tone.

"Harry! We're so proud of you!" Hermione praised as she kneeled down and gave Harry a bone crushing hug. "It'll show those who had no faith in you!"

"What do you suppose we do now?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with a look of appall.

"Are you mad?! Surely you of all people should know we deserve some sort of break."

"Unlike you, Ron, Harry is responsible and isn't lazy like yourself." Hermione glanced at Ron. Hermione pulled out of the one-way hug and responded. "We should probably check up on everyone and wash up."

"D'ya think we can keep Voldie's body and sell him for millions of Galleons?' Ron asked. While Hermione was telling Ron exactly how she felt about that, Harry knew Ron was trying to lighten the mood.

"Could you guys help me up?" Harry outstretched his arm as Ron and Hermione gripped it and helped him up. "Thanks."

"I think we should check up on everyone now... I could really use a long long shower." Hermione explained. Ron and Harry quickly agreed.

"Mr. Harry Potter. May I have a moment of your time? You two as well." Albeforth Dumbledore made his presence known.

"May we inquire what it is about, sir?" Hermione asked.

You'll find out quite soon. Would you possibly tell your loyal Admirers to be quiet? My ears may not work as well as they used to but this is simply quite bothersome." Albeforth requested with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry, sir. Even if I did I doubt it would be contained for long." Harry let out a sheepish laugh.

"Well, then. Move along." The three Gryffindors followed Albeforth through the castle's crumbled entrance, into the great hall and around the corner to an unused classroom.

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw Ginny Weasley. Harry's small smile turned into a face splitting grin as he spread his arms, to which Ginny flew into his embrace.

"Harry! He's gone! The name Harry Potter is being cheered by everyone! It's amazing! Even the house-elves's singing your name." Ginny's school robes were tattered, her hair in a complete mess. Harry had the urge to move his fingers through her hand and brush them.

"Yes, yes. I'm quite sure." Albeforth said. "But would you mind if you put off your celebration, if you would, to a later hour?" Ginny looked at Albeforth.

"What's going on?" She inquired.

"Oh. We're going to discuss somethings, I'm assuming." Ron responded. Albeforth motioned for them to follow, but raised an eyebrow when she saw the young weasley child following suit.

"I'm sure she'll keep what we discuss to herself." Harry explained.

Albeforth made no comments, as he hastily walked down the corridors. He moves extremely quickly for his age. Harry mused as he tried to move as quickly as his exhausted body allowed him, hand in hand with Ginny. Albeforth came to a halt and pulled out his wand and cast a sound-proofing and intruder-warning spell and made his way inside. The room was dark and dusty, but as seeing as all five were hardly clean themselves, none seemed to mind. The five that occupy the room transfigured the desk into a large couch that could seat four people, while Albeforth conjured a chair.

"Let us cut the pleasantries and get straight down to business." Albeforth crossed his hands as he continued. "Albus has a few things he wants me to discuss with you three. The topic of the discussion is Harry Potter." The four Gryffindors sat up slightly taller.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, you. More particularly your future role. See, my older brother always believed you will survive your encounter with Voldemort. He thinks you are our world's golden light that shines in the darkness and illuminates it." Ginny, Ron and Hermione all looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry. I don't quite understand"

"I think I understand, Harry." Harry turned his attention to Hermione. "I guess an easier way to say it is that, Professor Dumbledore wants you to change the world for the better."

"How could I possibly do that?!" Harry asked Incredulously. "I am but one person."

"Yes, and that one person beat Voldemort." Ginny continued when Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Yes, I know exactly what you're going to say. That you had help along the way, and it was in everyone's efforts, right?" Ron continued where her sister left off.

"That doesn't mean you didn't defeat Voldemort in a duel, Harry. Even if the Elder wand believed you to be its master you still won."

"Excuse me, but did you say you are the current master of the Elder wand?" Albeforth questioned.

"Yes sir." Harry launched into an explanation about how he acquired the three Deathly Hallows and how the wand's loyalty shifted from Dumbledore to Malfoy then to himself.

"Ah, I see. So you were the Master of Death?" At Harry's nod Albeforth continued. "Ah, I see. I think I finally understand Albus' view on you Harry Potter. The destruction of Voldemort is in its own right one right that qualifies you to be one of the most powerful wizard of all time. Securing the title of 'Master of Death' secure you into place. Did you make sense of the three bequests my brother gave you?"

"Yes sir. The golden snitch contained the Resurrection stone, I was unable to get it but in the forest it opened up. I talked to the ghosts of my parents, Remus and Sirus." A tear was shed but was quickly wiped away by Ginny, who gave Harry a sad smile. Albeforth continued to stare at Harry. A few moments passed making the air in the room rather awkward. Finally the silence broke.

"Tell me one thing. Why did Voldemort believe you were dead? Your limp body in the arms of Hagrid, I thought Albus' intentions were in vain. That he mistranslated the contents of the prophecy." The looks on Harry's three friends told him they too wished to know.

"Uhm... Technically I did die. I was hit with the Killing Curse. " His friends gasped. "I don't know exactly how I survived to be honest. I, uhh, went into the forest with the intention of dying and fulfilling the prophecy and hope that someone would kill him."

"What did you experience during your 'death'?" Harry noted that Albeforth probably knew more than he was letting on.

"I spoke with Professor Dumbledore in this, I don't know how to explain it, but Dumbledore talked to me about the Deathly Hallows, and how Voldemort linked himself to me when he used my blood, and about his sister."

"He spoke of Arianna?" Albeforth asked, shocked. "I suppose he means what he writes in his last letter. Tell me something, does Albus preach that your strongest weapon is love?"

"Yes, sir."

"Albus told me that you held magic that could not be taught. Tell me, what do you suppose that means?" Hermione instantly shot her hand up.

"Love, Harry! That's what the line of the prophecy means about Voldemort not knowing your secret powers." Hermione clapped her hands in a girly manner, all giddy.

"Yes. The untarnished soul. The purity of the magical core."

"I cast Crucio before... A part of Voldemort's soul was apart of me. I'd hardly think my magic is untarnished..." Harry reasoned.

"Harry, your Crucio didn't work..." Ginny recounted.

"And Voldemort's Horcrux is gone." Ron continued.

"Magic is all about intention." Albeforth explained. "If your torture curse didn't work, it'll be like trying to pass off white paint as black and paint it on an already white canvas. As far as the Horcrux goes, your two souls were so completely unattached that when you cut off the black residue the remaining pure, white nature of your soul wouldn't be tarnished."

"Looks like Ginny won't be having kids anytime soon." Ron joked.

"Ron! I swear to Merlin!" Ginny backhanded Ron. Harry only groaned. Unaffected by their joking, Hermione pressed on.

"Is that why Harry's Patronous is so strong?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely. I certainly see why Albus referred to you as the 'key'. Could bring forth what Albus left you in his will?" Three separate movements as Ron dugged into his pockets, Hermione in her bag and Harry in his own pocket. Albeforth conjured a small bedside desk and the three objects lay on top.

Albeforth reassembled the book and the disilluminator. He cast a silent spell and the book and disilluminator burst into flames, as the golden snitch reassembled itself and fluttered in the air. The four gasped as the golden snitch flew around the flames three times counterclock wise and flew straight into the flames.

"Sir? What's going on?" Ron asked. The flames began to dim and suddenly a burst of light blinded the occupants of the room. When the light has died down, there lay a metal wand.

"A metal wand?" Hermione inquired. "I thought metal couldn't be made into a wand."

"Give it a wave." Albeforth instructed.

Harry hesitantly reached for the wand and gave it a small wave. The wand shot out a silver light which exploded in the air. Revealing a message.

**_May the fates smile upon you in favor. Shall the virtue guide your heart that parallels the evil one. Live on in prosperity, Harry Potter._**

"That's rather flashy for a message wouldn't you say so?" Ginny observed.

"I'd like believe I know my brother. It would make sense when I explain. Albus wrote me a letter asking me to guide you and rid the world of its wrong. I know exactly what he means by that." Met with expectant expressions. "He thinks upon you as the second coming of Merlin." Ron, Ginny and Hermione gaped. Harry scoffed.

"Merlin's beard. Imagine. The name Harry Potter remembered like Merlin." Ron got a gleam in his eyes. "Ginny imagine, 50 years in the future, instead of saying 'Merlin's Beard' people will say 'Potter's Scar" Ginny and Hermione giggled. Harry simply looked annoyed.

"With the events that transpired today and being titled 'Master of Death' I finally understand Albus. I must say, skeptical at first, I'm beginning to see merit to his words."

"Surely, sir. I mean no disrespect, but I'd hardly think I was qualify."

"Harry, please." Ginny pleaded. "Just drop it. You know you're definitely capable. Don't sell yourself short."

"Quite. Now, I know this conversation is drawing rather long. Let me tell you what I believe could fix begin to mend the problem. Hogwarts has become bias. If children are taught to behave in such a fashion, they will teach their own children and the problem will continuously repeat itself. My brother has tried time and time again to encourage house unity. But Albus had no luck. It is the reason why he took upon the position of Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump. He believes he upholding these positions he could gradually change the views of those around him. In my opinion he has made progress, but not as much as he has hoped. That is where he wished you would take his place."

"Urrrgh" Harry moaned. "I still don't think I can live up to Professor's expectations but I will give it a shot."

"I believe you can do it, Harry!" Hermione encouraged.

"Me too!" Ginny quickly added.

"I do as well, but I am glad I'm not you. Famous throughout the world and you don't even want it." Ron chuckled. Harry looked at Ron completely annoyed.

"Please visit my bar when you are all caught up with the aftermath of the war. I'd like to think you desire to rest." Albeforth, along with the four Gryffindors stood. Albeforth outstretched his hand and Harry firmly shook it. The elder Dumbledore made haste as he left the room. The four Gryffindors transfigured the couch back into a desk and left the castle. The four, with Harry as the exception grinned.

* * *

Potter's scar!" Ron joked.

"Ron... I will hex you if mention that again." Said an irked Harry. Ron continued to grin, while Ginny giggled as she slipped her fingers into Harry's fingers. "Ginny don't encourage him..."

"Oh, I won't encourage him." Ginny's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm going to encourage whoever I can get to listen." Hermione and Ron laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. The quartet made their way into the Great Hall. They were met with the worried and angry Weasley matriarch.

"Where have you been?!" She screamed. "We were worried sick!"

"We had a meeting, mum." Ron explained.

"We'll talk about it later, mum." Ginny continued.

"Harry, we're incredibly proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley crushed Harry in a hug. A voice rung from behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah. So I see we were worried for nothing. I've believe I've told you so, Molly." Arthur said. As the rest of the Weasley family made their appearance.

"Even so!" Molly fumed.

"I didn't know the four of them were fine with sharing intimate moments in the presence of others." George Weasley smirked.

"George!" Ginny's cheek pinked.

"Alright. Enough." Percy Weasley walked forward and offered a hand at Harry. "Harry – I'm deeply sorry for going against you, for not trusting you in your time of need." Harry quickly shook his hand.

"I forgive you, Percy. But I doubt I'm the one you should be worrying about for forgiveness..." Percy gave him a sad smile.

"Yes. I've patched things up with the rest of the family." Harry nodded.

"I would love to catch up with the rest of you, but I wanted to check up on everyone else, so I could take a bath."

"Alright. Harry come by the Burrow after you're done, we're all apparating home." Mrs. Weasley explained. Harry nodded before breaking off to check up on the rest of his friends.

"Potter's scar!" Ron's voice exclaimed. Several pairs of eyes turned in his direction as massive cheer sounded the halls once more."

~Line Break~

Harry apparated to the outskirts of the Burrow and made his way into the house of the Weasleys.

"Potter's scar! It's Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Don't look at me! It was all Ginny!" Ron defended. Harry scanned the room and saw the person in question quietly giggling, Hermione right beside her.

"Ron! You don't rat out your family!" Ginny yelled. Ron laughed.

"You guys are all washed up already? Did you guys share the bath or something?" Harry asked.

"I'll have you know three hours is more than enough to wash up." George explained.

"However, I think Hermione and Ron were disappointed they didn't." Fred winked. The two subjects' cheek reddened. They looked away in opposite directions.

"So is it true, Harry?" Percy Weasley asked.

"What's true?"

"Dumbledore thinks you're the second coming of Merlin." Bill explained in a 'duh' way.

"Uhh... He thinks so." Harry explained sheepishly.

"It's going to be hard to rid families like the Malfoys of their bigotry." Charlie reasoned. Harry nodded.

"It's absolutely brilliant Dumbledore thinks that way, Harry, I trust his judgment." Arthur smiled.

"A young boy can't grow up into Merlin if he doesn't eat!" Molly said, entering the room with a three cakes hovering behind her.

"May I clean up first?" Harry asked.

"Certainly." Molly responded. "Ron lend Harry some clothes would you?" Ron merely nodded.

Harry bolted up the staircase and made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Harry exited the bathroom with a towel on his hair. Harry felt completely rejuvenated. As he was making his way down the staircase. Ginny Weasley was walking up the stairs.

"Hey Ginny." Harry's smile matched the one on Ginny's face.

"Could we talk Harry?" Ginny asked. Her smile completely fell off her face.

"Yeah, sure." Harry turned around and stalked up the staircase. At the top of the staircase, he waited till Ginny passed him and he followed suit into Ginny's room. The duo sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Harry... I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible, but there wasn't a chance to do so earlier."

"I understand. What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"I know that you broke up with me, quite pubically I might add, you tried to keep me safe. Noble reasons. But where does this leave us now that he is gone?"

"I would like to be together again, Ginny." Harry said sincerely. "Unless you found someone while we were broken up." Harry looked down sadly. Ginny just smiled widely.

"No, Harry. When I found out about your feelings towards me, how could I possibly love another when you were in front of me? I fell apart when I saw your body in Hagrid's arms."

"That's great." Harry looked up with a smile.

"But, we're not together until you offically ask me out." Ginny's eyes twinkled in mirth.

"But, of course." Harry's left hand on his back, as he flourished his right hand down as he made an exaggerated bow. "Ginny Weasley would you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Why of course kind knight." Ginny giggled. Harry smirked as they embraced. Their nose touched one another as their lips begin to inch towards one another. Harry moved his left hand to the back of her head as theirs lip met. Ginny fell back on her bed as they continued their act of love and passion. Neither heard Mrs. Weasley call for Harry to come down to cake.

A/N: This story takes place after the war that transpired at Hogwarts, but please bear with me as I talk about Horcruxes, even though there are no part left in the story for them. It is just the thoughts of Albus Dumbledore at the time. It is not a build up of some sort to a Horcrux hunt. I also changed up bits and pieces here and there that matched my story more favorably. Let me know what you think. Reviews are motivational for this story writer!


End file.
